


Dinner and a movie

by sweaters_in_the_summer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Post-Canon, drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_in_the_summer/pseuds/sweaters_in_the_summer
Summary: David brightened at this. He decided to forgive his husband for the near-heart attack he had almost suffered moments before. “Oooh, where are we going to eat? And what’s playing at the Art House?”It's date night!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Dinner and a movie

**Author's Note:**

> We know there's a drive-in somewhere nearby, so I decided to make the boys go.

David opened the side door of their cottage and sniffed deeply. 

Nothing except a whiff of the lavender-cedar candle he’d burned the night before.

_What the fuck._

Before he allowed himself to spiral into panic that his husband who _should_ be home cooking a delicious (but not _overly_ nutritious) meal was lying in a pool of blood somewhere, he stepped inside. 

Whew. He could hear music so that was probably a good sign. (Though the pool of blood might have happened before Patrick started up his Spotify playlist, David tried not to tell himself.) 

Before the entire plot of a stupid horror movie could be written in his mind, the music stopped and Patrick came around the corner into the mud room where David was presently frozen. He didn’t seem fazed by the fact that David wasn’t moving, just gave him a quick peck on the cheek, running his hand down David’s arm until he could grab his hand. 

David gasped and let himself be led into the kitchen. “Sorry, I was just scared for a sec. Wasn’t sure where you were and why I couldn’t smell dinner and I’m hungry and _why is everything off in here_?” 

Patrick grinned. “Because I’m taking you to dinner and a movie.”

David brightened at this. He decided to forgive his husband for the near-coronary he had suffered moments before. “Oooh, where are we going to eat? And what’s playing at the Art House?” 

David still couldn’t believe Elmdale had a movie theater that showed something other than mainstream cinema. There were some - okay there was _one_ \- genre of mainstream films he had no issue with, but new rom coms were few and far between these days. Patrick knew he had to build a watertight case for new releases, combing through the IMDB entry for any evidence of a romance and some humor before he approached David. Usually he succeeded, but he had a much harder time when he wanted to see horror movies, that’s for sure.

“I was thinking we could try the Vietnamese place, and we’re not going to the Art House.” Patrick looked very pleased with himself.

“Pho sounds good, but I thought you said dinner and a movie.” 

“I did. We are going to a movie, just not at the Art House,” Patrick clarified.

So to the multiplex, then. David knew there weren’t any rom coms playing there. “Well, you know the kinds of movies I like, so I’m going to,” and here David gulped audibly,” trust you.” 

“Wow, babe, I’m truly honored.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “I think I know you well enough by now to not try to sneak in an action movie without at least 24 hours notice.”

“Look, I can’t help it if I need a whole pre-movie hydration strategy. Those movies are like two hours long! I can’t have a coffee in the afternoon if that’s what we’re going to see. And I had one today,” David argued.

Patrick chuckled. “I know, David. I know. I promise it’s not an action movie, and it’s not that long. But it _is_ a surprise.”

+++

David had gotten the Lincoln when his family left Schitt’s Creek, but he wasn’t sure why Patrick insisted on driving it to dinner. “David, you said you trusted me, so could you just…” David quirked an eyebrow across the top of the car as Patrick slid in behind the wheel and started the car.

Half an hour later, after discussing how pleasant it was to drive in a place where traffic meant “one car ahead of me at the red light,” Patrick had maneuvered into a parking spot on the street in front of the restaurant. His palms were sweaty from parallel parking the boat, but at least the spot was big enough for two cars and he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much. 

Dinner was nice enough, and definitely more than moderately edible, but David wouldn’t stop asking Patrick what movie they were going to see, and Patrick refused to tell him, just kept reassuring David that he’d like it.

After their meal, Patrick grabbed his husband’s hand and interlaced their fingers as they left the restaurant. “Ooh Mr. Brewer, are we going for a romantic stroll?” David usually wasn’t one for exercise, but if it was presented as “romantic” he was much more on board.

“Nope.” Patrick pulled David across the street to where the car was parked. 

“Um, Patrick. I know you said we weren’t going to the Art House, but where on earth are we going? The closest movie theater is an hour away, in the opposite direction.” David had enjoyed his meal but if he sat in a car for an hour with a belly full of noodles, he’d be asleep before they got there and then he’d be all post-nap cranky and it would be impossible to enjoy his popcorn. And candy. And wine. At least he’d decided a bowl of soup wouldn’t be a great idea before a movie - hydration strategy and all - so had not gotten the pho after all. 

“It’s not far, I promise.” Patrick didn’t say anything else, just smiled at David and pulled out of the spot. 

After just a few minutes, with dusk approaching rapidly, Patrick was turning onto a dirt road, and David’s mind flashed back to Patrick laying in a pool of blood at their house. Was this how it all ended, he wondered hysterically. Fortunately, just beyond a few trees was a sign that had David squeaking in delight. 

“Elm Valley Drive-In! What is this?” 

Patrick squeezed David’s hand as he drove slowly, avoiding potholes. As the road curved to the left, a large screen came into view. David gasped in delight when he saw the little shack with “SNACKS” in large letters on the roof. There were a few cars parked throughout the grassy area in front of the screen, and Patrick pulled into an empty spot. 

David was uncharacteristically silent as he looked at the screen, which had the title of the film they were about to see projected upon it. Patrick unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over the bench seat next to his husband. He sandwiched David’s left hand between his own two and turned to face him.

David’s eyes were glassy, but not sad. He looked down at their hands, turning Patrick’s over to trace his wedding band.

“I forgot about the...this. The date we were going to have.” He looked up at Patrick, who gazed back at him softly.

“Well, David, I was hoping we would be able to make new memories around Julia Stiles and drive-ins, but since you forgot, I guess I shouldn’t have worried about the old memories.” 

David sniffed and rested his forehead against Patrick’s. “I just...really need to ask you something.”

Patrick stiffened. “Of course.”

“How big is the biggest tub of popcorn here? And do they have M&Ms?” David’s face split into a grin.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to see if they have sliders and potato salad?” Patrick joked.

The look on David’s face had Patrick scrambling out of the car towards the snack shack. He was going to need to get some Red Vines as an olive branch, _for sure_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my notes for a little while, thinking I hadn't read any fics mentioning a drive in, and then earlier today I was getting caught up on [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458717/chapters/69736305), and there was a fantastic chapter about a drive in! So it inspired me to actually write this one. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweatersinthesummer), barely.


End file.
